The invention relates to a burner for a gas/air mixture.
In accordance with state of art, a burner for a gas/air mixture is known from DE 43 22 109 A1, for instance. Combustion takes place axially in a housing with constant cross section which is totally filled with a porous material. No flame front extends beyond the porous material. The combustion takes place exclusively within the space filled with the porous material. No free flames are generated which extend to the surroundings from an exterior surface or boundary surface of the porous material. This is also called a volume burner. The known burner can be used to burn a gas/air mixture with low emission values.
From JP 59195022 A (patent abstracts of Japan) a burner is known in which a tube with breakthroughs is radially surrounded with a cylinder body made of catalytic material. This is a surface burner, i.e., the flames extend from a surface to the surroundings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,245 describes an infrared burner device on which a jet tube is surrounded by a cylindrical element which is made of a ceramic foam. The cylindrical element is used for the uniform distribution of the gas on its surface. The gas is burned on the surface of the cylindrical element. A flame detector is installed on the surface. When the flame goes out, another ignition follows automatically.
DE 195 08 908 A1 describes a burner pipe on which a plurality of circumferential radial slits is present. The flames exit in the shape of a fan from the slits.
A gas burner is known from GB 2 231 949 A. A combustible gas mixture is fed through a porous ceramic disk and burned. The disk can be located in the direction of current after a layer consisting of flat and rippled ring disks. In this case, the gas is burned on an outer surface surrounding the layer sequence.
EP 0 382 674 describes an infrared burner on which a porous layer made up of ceramic fibers is located on a cylinder made of wire mesh. This is also a surface burner. Other surface burners are known from DE 297 15 119 41 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,528, for example.